Change of Mind
by kei-kun496
Summary: Naru and Keitaro switch bodies... err, minds, thanks to Su. Chaos reigns.
1. The Switch

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Love Hina, blah blah blah…

A/N: I came up with this idea when I was reading another fanfic called Ever Wonder If, where Keitaro was transformed into a female. This is my second fanfic, so don't be overly critical, but don't hold back either. On with the show!

* * *

Change of Mind, Chapter 1: The Switch 

"Keitaro! Come test out my new machine!" Su cried out from within her room. Keitaro, who was busy studying with Naru, sprang up and looked about wildly.

"Relax, it's probably just another Mecha-Tama or something." Naru said, trying to calm him down.

"Just another Mecha-Tama? Do you have any idea how much damage one of those things can do? It can freeze, fry, and flambé at the same time!" Keitaro yelled, running around in a blind panic. Just then, Su burst into the room with two helmets connected with wires.

"Look, Keitaro! This is my Mind Switch. It switches the minds of two people. Isn't that great?" Su said. Then, as Keitaro was edging away, she slammed it onto Keitaro's head. The force knocked out Keitaro, and he fell sideways onto Naru.

"KYAAAAAHHHHH! Get off me!" Naru screamed, as she wound up a Naru Punch. AT the same moment, one of Su's other inventions, a robotic vacuum cleaner, spontaneously exploded, sending dust and metal fragments into the air. Su quickly jumped onto the bookshelf to avoid the shrapnel; however, the smokescreen blinded Naru, and she punched the kotatsu instead. This caused her immeasurable pain, and she cried out. Motoko, always alert to any 'vile, perverted acts' by the male resident, heard the cry and rushed into Naru's room, sword drawn.

"Naru! Are you alright?" Motoko shouted as the dust began to settle.

"I'm alright Mot- Oof!" Naru said. At that particular moment, Su had jumped off the bookshelf. Since there was still a lot of smoke and dust in the air, she had landed on Naru's shoulders, knocking her to the ground. Incidentally, Su had been holding onto the other helmet. This was thus slammed onto Naru's head, knocking her out as well. As Motoko stepped forward to investigate the situation, she stepped on the controls, and both helmets began to hum. Then they abruptly stopped. When the smoke and dust cleared, the scene was revealed: Motoko was standing with her sword drawn, Su was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and Naru and Keitaro were both lying unconscious on the floor.

Keitaro and Naru both stirred.

"Uggh…" Naru said, pulling off the helmet.

"Oww…" Keitaro said as he pulled the helmet off his head.

"Are you alright, Naru?" Naru said, still a little dazed.

"I'm fine, Keitaro, how about you?" Keitaro replied. There was a two second pause, and then they both jumped up and looked at each other. Time stood still for two seconds. Then…

"YAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH" Naru and Keitaro both screamed. "It's me!" They both said, simultaneously.

"Keitaro, is that you?" said Keitaro to Naru.

"Y-yes." Naru replied shakily.

"Get out of my body!" Keitaro yelled, as he started to shake Naru violently.

"UNHAND HER NOW, VILE PERVERT!" Motoko shouted. She raised her sword and sent a blast of chi towards Keitaro.

"But I'm not Keitaro!" Keitaro said, as he flew into the stratosphere.

"Naru, are you alright?" Motoko asked, concern evident on her face.

"Ummm… Motoko-chan? That was Naru in my body. And I'm Keitaro." Motoko tried her best to understand, but then her brain gave up, and she collapsed on the floor. Meanwhile, a few miles away, Keitaro was limping home.

"Ouch… I never knew it was this bad. We're really mistreated Keitaro…" Keitaro thought as he continued walking. After about an hour or so, he finally made it up the steps of Hinata-sou, and collapsed on the floor.

"Sempai? Are you okay?" Shinobu asked, panicking, as she rushed out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Shinobu, although I'm technically not Keitaro." Keitaro replied.

"What do you mean?" Shinobu asked, puzzled.

"Well, you see, it would seem that Keitaro is in my body and I'm in his body." Keitaro explained.

"I still don't get it." Shinobu said. Just then, Naru came downstairs carrying Motoko, with Su tagging along.

"Hey, Shinobu-chan, do you have anything to revive Motoko? Like perhaps a bag of ice or something?" Naru asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Shinobu said, turning back towards the kitchen. When she was gone, Naru and Keitaro both turned to Su, who was sitting on the floor watching Kitsune sleep in a drunken stupor on the couch.

"Su, can you change us back with your invention?" Keitaro asked.

"No can do, Keitaro, or Naru." Su said. "The machine's broken, and I don't have the original blueprints. Plus, isn't this fun?" There was a silence as Keitaro paused. Then, he exploded.

"YOU MEAN THAT I AM STUCK IN THIS PERVERTED LOSER, THREE-TIME RONIN'S BODY!" Keitaro yelled, shaking the entire complex and causing the residents of the town of Hinata to tremble. Inside the kitchen, Shinobu dropped the bag of ice she was carrying and rushed back into the room.

"What's the matter, Sempai?" Shinobu asked Keitaro.

"Well Shinobu, this is what I was trying to tell you earlier. I, Naru, am in Keitaro's body, and he, Keitaro, is in my body."

"U-Urashima-sempai and Naru-sempai have switched bodies… Auaaah!" Shinobu said, before promptly fainting as well.

"Keitaro, you want to know everything about Naru, right? Well, here's your chance to know everything about her… everything about her body, that is." Kitsune said, waking up from her drunken stupor. Naru turned a deep shade of crimson and said nothing. Keitaro promptly gave Kitsune a death glare, before shifting his attention to Naru.

"You pervert! What are you thinking?" Keitaro said, drawing back his fist.

"Wait! Naru, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Naru yelled, jumping out of the way. This thought stopped Keitaro in his tracks. "There. Now calm down and let's talk." Naru said. Keitaro and Naru both sat down.

"Well, this, at least, is obvious: I am you, and you are me." Naru said.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Keitaro snapped.

"Given that Su is not able to reverse this situation at the moment, we will have to assume that we are stuck like this. I, for one, will treat this as a learning experience." Naru said.

"I knew it!" Keitaro shouted, pointing a finger at Naru. "You're going to be perverted!"

"What are you talking about? I mean this will allow me to perhaps understand some things from a girl's perspective." Naru explained.

"That's very noble and such, but what are you going to be doing about sleeping arrangements?" Kitsune piped up. Keitaro and Naru both jumped; they had forgotten about Kitsune, with their crisis on hand.

"Well, I thought that since I am Naru, I should stay in her–" Naru began, but was immediately cut off by Keitaro.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Keitaro practically shouted, slamming his hand on the table. "First, he still has his own mind intact, so he could peek at my diary, or dig through my stuff, or he even might be perverted and do… stuff." Keitaro finished, a blush clearly evident.

"Then why don't you sleep with him to make sure he doesn't do anything perverted?" Kitsune asked.

"WHAAAT!" Keitaro and Naru both shouted.

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

A/N: Heh heh heh… Interesting start. I haven't decided on pairings just yet. Leave me some comments if you have suggestions! 

Possibilities:

NaruxKeitaro, except as they are now, so it's more like Naru as Keitaro x Keitaro as Naru

Shoujoai, ick… Keitaro, as Naru, gets together with one of the other girls…

Anyways, chapter two is already in progress, except I haven't typed it up yet.

Leave a comment please!


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Love Hina, blah blah blah…

de bombz: heh, glad you like it.

NefCanuck: I'll try my best to make it interesting

A/N: Sorry people, if I really confused you. From now on, I will refer to Keitaro's body as Naru and Naru's body as Keitaro. So if Naru, in Keitaro's body, falls down, it will say "Naru fell down" and Naru will be referred to as she, and Keitaro will be referred to as a he. Okay, now on with the show!

Change of Mind, Chapter 1: Sleeping Arrangements

After Motoko and Shinobu were revived, there was an emergency meeting in the dining room, with everybody present. For some odd reason, Mutsumi was also at the meeting; the suspicions were that Tama had informed her.

------The Meeting------

Everybody sat around the table, all eyes on Haruka. Before the meeting Keitaro and Naru had debriefed Haruka. She was only half-listening, washing plates and cleaning up, when Keitaro started the story, but when he got to the part about the mind switch, Haruka dropped the plates she was holding and nearly swallowed the cigarette she was smoking. Keitaro waited for a moment until his aunt regained her composure. Haruka cleaned up the broken dishes, sat down, and promptly lit another cigarette. Then Keitaro continued. As soon as the tale was told, Haruka had called an emergency meeting of all residents.

"Okay you guys. Do you all realize why you are here?" Haruka asked. Everybody but Mutsumi said yes.

"What happened? I just know it has something to do with Kei-kun and Na-chan." Mutsumi said.

"Well, you see, Naru and Keitaro seemed to have exchanged bodies, minds, whatever. So now, Keitaro is in Naru's body and–"

"Oh my, I didn't realize that you two were that close. Is this a meeting to declare your love to each other?" Mutsumi asked, blissfully unaware. Everybody hit the ground, Haruka included.

"What I meant is, they have switched bodies, so Keitaro's mind is in Naru's body and vice-versa. It's not like they've consummated anything." Haruka finished.

"Oh, well that certainly is a problem." Mutsumi said.

"Oh, brilliant deduction there, watermelon girl." Kitsune said dryly.

"Anyways, back to the point. Obviously, Naru is still Naru, although she looks like Keitaro. So logically, she will be allowed to use the hot springs. Keitaro regardless of his or her appearances, is still the apartment manager, so he will logically continue to do all the manager duties. As for sleeping arrangements," Haruka paused, and looked at Keitaro and Naru, "I will let you two decide what to do."

"Umm, Haruka? What am I suppose to do about clothing? I don't exactly know how to put on a bra, considering up until today, I never needed one. Whose going to teach me that?" Keitaro asked his aunt.

"Hey, you've peeked on me enough times while I was dressing; you should be able to figure it out." Naru shot at him.

"Every time I've seen you, five seconds later, I get hit with a Naru punch. I can't really learn much in five seconds, Naru." Keitaro replied. Everyone stared. Ordinarily, Keitaro would be begging for forgiveness. " Oh, and one more issue. Since I am decidedly female, the female body has, err… certain processes, which umm, I don't–" Keitaro began.

"You mean periods and such?" Haruka asked bluntly. Keitaro nodded. "Well, for both issues, you should ask Naru. She probably knows her own body the best." Haruka then turned to Su. "Su, can you make something that will reverse this effect?"

"Eh… I don't know. It took me three months to figure out how to do it. It'll probably take me half the time this time, but no matter, I got to go work now!" And with that, Su ran to her room, where the loud whirring of machinery could be heard from within.

"Now that concludes the meeting. All other questions should be directed at Keitaro or Naru. I have to go back to the tea shop, so if you need me, that's where I'll be." Haruka said, and then left.

"This is definitely an interesting situation. I will need to clear my head. Please excuse me, for I shall retire for the night." Motoko said before getting up and going to her room.

"Umm… I don't really have any questions. Uh… Good night Naru and Sempai." Shinobu said as she walked to the kitchen to clean up for the night.

"Well, I better be getting home," Mutsumi said as she got up. "Oh dear, I can't remember where I live." Everyone sweatdropped.

"You can stay here for the night, Mutsumi." Keitaro said. Mutsumi ambled off towards the guest room. The only people left were Naru, Keitaro, and Kitsune.

"Heh heh heh, I'll let you two figure out what to do." Kitsune chuckled as she went to her room. Now Naru and Keitaro were the only two people in the room. Keitaro was the first to break the silence.

"Err… So what exactly do you have in mind for sleeping arrangements?" Keitaro asked Naru.

"Of course I'm sleeping with you!" Naru practically shouted. "I need to make sure you don't do anything perverted while you're me." Mental images developed in Keitaro's mind, and his nose started to bleed. "Don't even think about anything perverted." Naru said in a deadly whisper while giving Keitaro and death stare. "Now we have to get ready for bed."

Fifteen minutes later, they were both in Keitaro's room, Keitaro in a robe, and Naru in one of Keitaro's shirts and boxers.

"I see you've adapted to the situation below your waist." Kitsune said with a smirk. Naru and Keitaro both jumped; evidently Kitsune had been hiding in Keitaro's room.

"What in the world are you doing in my room, Kitsune?" Keitaro asked her.

"Well, I obviously can't miss something like this. It's a setup for trouble, and I just have to be in the audience." Kitsune said cheerily.

"Only you…" Naru said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Kitsune, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Keitaro said as he started to push Kitsune out of the room.

"Why do you want me to leave? Are you that intent on getting together with Naru?" Kitsune said as she was being pushed out of the room. That did the trick. Keitaro froze up, and then started babbling nonsense.

"Kitsune, can you please just leave us alone?" Naru said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well," Kitsune said, turning to Naru. "I was expecting it from Keitaro, but you too, eh Naru?"

"OUT!" Naru shouted. Kitsune got the message and retreated to her room.

"Okay, now back to the matter at hand. Keitaro, don't even try to think about this any other way. What I am doing is solely out of necessity, not because I want to, understand?" Naru said, turning back to Keitaro. "So–" Naru paused and stared at Keitaro.

"What? What's the matter?" Keitaro asked, flustered.

"YOU'RE NOT WEARING A BRA!" Naru roared at Keitaro, sending him back a few feet.

"Well, I tried, but I couldn't figure out how to put one on." Keitaro said sheepishly.

"How hard can it be?" Naru asked as she stood up. "Now give me a boost." Obligingly, Keitaro lifted Naru and helped her into her room. A few minutes later, she jumped back down holding a bra.

"Okay, what am I suppose to do?" Keitaro asked, taking off the robe.

"Well, you put your arms through here and here, then pull it up to your shoulders." Naru said, pointing at the two straps. "Then, you just click the clasp on the back and you're done." Keitaro after struggling for a moment, gave a sigh of frustration, and flopped down on his stomach.

"Owww!" Keitaro cried, half from pain, half from surprise.

"You idiot… don't you realize you have breasts now? That it will obviously hurt if you smash them with your body weight? Speaking of which, go easy on my body. It's not indestructible like yours… Here." Naru said, pulling Keitaro up and helping him with the bra. As she pointed and explained, she thought, "This is so weird. I'm helping myself dress myself." After Keitaro had figured out how to use a bra, Naru left and came back with a tampon.

"This, as you know, is a tampon." Naru said. "Since I've already had my period a few days ago, we should be fine for today. Anyways, I'm tired, so I'll teach you tomorrow. Good night." Naru said, and lay down on her futon. Keitaro, after a moment, lay down too. Then, a thought struck him: Naru was sleeping with him! After a moment, he changed his mind: Naru was sleeping as him with herself, which was him as her, and… Keitaro gave up; he was too tired anyways. A while later, he fell asleep, and started to snore softly. Meanwhile, Kitsune was watching from her room through a peephole she had made. After watching for another minute to make sure Keitaro was asleep, she gave a sigh and flopped down onto her futon.

"Nothing happening tonight, that's for sure." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh well, maybe tomorrow will be more interesting." With that thought, Kitsune fell asleep.

END CHAPTER 2

A/N: Okay, that's finally done. I think maybe Naru is a bit OOC, but oh well. Sorry about the time, I was kinda busy with stuff to do. Anyways, next chapter hasn't even been started yet, so yeah, update will be in about two weeks or so. Regardless, next chapter will be just as interesting. Keitaro gets well-versed in being a girl. Heh heh heh… Leave some comments and/or suggestions!


	3. Girl Lessons

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Love Hina, blah blah blah…

A/N: gasp Can it be? I'm still alive? Yes indeed, love hina fans, I'm back! Oh, and this chapter may suck because I wrote it over a period of like, five months, so, uh, yeah… Anyways, now I proudly present chapter 3. Be warned, some factual information may not be correct. Thanks to those who bothered to read this story. Okay, now on with the show!

Change of Mind, Chapter 3: Girl Lessons

After an uneventful night, the morning started on overdrive.

"YAAAAGGH!" Naru yelled. "Why are you sleeping with me!" She pulled back and got ready to send Keitaro into orbit. Keitaro, who was only half-awake, automatically rolled out of the way.

"Wait, Naru, stop! You were the one who planned to sleep with me!" Keitaro shouted. Naru stopped, dumbfounded. Keitaro normally never yelled back. This thought was quickly pushed aside as Naru started shouting again.

"Why in the world would I want to sleep with you?"

"Because you wanted to make sure I didn't do anything perverted!" Keitaro yelled back.

"Silence, you two!" Motoko came barging in the room, sword at the ready.

"AND YOU!" Keitaro yelled, rounding on Motoko. "You've cut at me so many times when I've been innocent. So much for your honor! You two never hear me out, in your haste to punish me for perverted acts that I never commit!" Keitaro stopped ranting, breathing hard.

"You're lucky that you are in my body, otherwise Motoko and I would be pounding you into the ground right about now." Naru said with a deadly whisper, while Motoko nodded in agreement.

"Okay everyone, calm down." Kitsune said, appearing out of nowhere. "Now what's the matter?" Keitaro then launched into his tirade again. Upon hearing Keitaro yell again, Kitsune started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naru asked.

"well, hahaha, it would seem, hahahahahahaha, that Keitaro has PMS." Kitsune gasped out between laughs.

"WHAT!" Naru, Keitaro, and Motoko all shouted in disbelief.

"Think about it. Keitaro, when you woke up to Naru yelling at you, didn't you feel like killing her? And when Motoko came running in, waving her sword about and yelling, didn't you feel like killing her?" Kitsune explained.

"Umm… that's sort of true." Keitaro admitted.

"Exactly! So now, what do you know about PMS?" Kitsune asked.

"Well, honestly… nothing." Keitaro said. All the girls sweatdropped.

"How can you know absolutely nothing about PMS? Even if you are a guy, you should know something." Kitsune yelled in disbelief. "Fine, Naru, you might as well teach him, considering that-"

"I know, I know, that it's my body. Fine." Naru interrupted.

"Come to think of it, Motoko should probably learn about PMS too." Kitsune said.

"I do not have PMS!" Motoko said forcefully, blushing slightly.

"Of course you don't," Kitsune said. "You just have it all the time, as does Naru." She added under her breath.

"KITSUNE!" Naru and Motoko yelled.

"Okay you two, calm down." Keitaro said. "I need to learn about PMS, so Naru, please."

"Oh alright." Naru said huffily. "PMS stands for Premenstrual Syndrome. It occurs for up to two weeks prior to menstruation. In short, it makes females feel cranky, irritable, depressed, and the general feeling of wanting to kill something."

"How do you deal with it then?" Keitaro asked.

"Hmmm… I dunno. I generally punch you sky-high, and that usually makes me feel better." Naru replied. "Plus I'm, also punishing you for perverted actions, so it all works out."

"And what if we don't have the opportunity to bash people sky-high?" Keitaro asked, giving Naru a look.

"Well, than you deal with it. Take pain relievers, exercise on a consistent basis, and eat six smaller meals that are low in sugar and high in complex carbs." Naru replied.

"Okay, that helps. Now, what about periods?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, how much do you know about them?" Naru asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Keitaro said, giving Naru a blank look.

"How can you know absolutely nothing? Even a little kid would know something!" Naru shouted in disbelief.

"You're forgetting that this is Keitaro. He has no girl experience whatsoever." Kitsune remarked pointedly.

"Just great…" Naru muttered, shaking her head. "Arrggghh! This is just so frustrating! I give up! Go find out for yourself!" Naru yelled, storming out of the room. Keitaro then turned to Kitsune.

"Well, can you explain to me what periods are?"

"Heh heh heh…" Kitsune chuckled darkly.

-----------------------------15 MINUTES LATER------------------

Keitaro stumbled out of the room, after having been given a very colorful description of what a period was by Kitsune. Mind reeling, Keitaro didn't watch where he was going, and stumbled into Shinobu, who was carrying a plate of food. All the food was smeared over Keitaro's chest.

"Auaaah! Gomen nasai!" Shinobu cried, rushing to try and clean up.

"It's okay, Shiniobu." Keitaro said, while trying to clean himself up. "I'll need to go change now." Keitaro turned around and walked to Naru's room.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Naru yelled.

"I need a change of clothes." Keitaro said flatly.

"Alright, come in." Naru said. She walked over to her closet. "Here, you can wear what I normally wear." Naru pulled a blouse and a skirt from her closet.

"A skirt?" umm… I don't…" Keitaro began.

"Oh shut up and wear it. You're a girl now, so get use to wearing feminine things." Naru said, throwing the clothes at him. Keitaro caught the clothes and changed into them.

"How can girls deal with this? My legs are freezing!" Keitaro said, shivering slightly.

"Get use to it. I won't have you dressing like a slob while you're me. Now, since you're me, you might as well get to know your own wardrobe." Naru said, walking over to her closet. Opening it, she indicated how her clothes were organized.

"Woah, you have a lot of clothes." Keitaro remarked, staring.

"What did you expect? I'm a girl, so I do have a lot of clothes. Since I'm sure you have no fashion sense whatsoever, check with me before you leave the dorm." Naru said. As she walked off, a thought struck Keitaro.

"Hey Naru, don't you need me to explain to you about my room?" Keitaro called after her.

"If I need anything, I'll just ask you." Naru said from outside the room.

"Sigh… Well, it seems this issue has been settled. Time to go back to the regular routine." Keitaro said, walking to his study area. A new thought suddenly hit him like a thunderbolt.

"WHAT ABOUT PREP SCHOOL!"

END CHAPTER 3

A/N: hehe, things will get interesting next chapter. Who knows what prep school will be like. Oh, and once again, I apologize for the length of time between updates. Plus, yes, I realize this is an extremely short chapter. Bear with me, because I've been very busy overall. Being a junior in high school isn't exactly the easiest thing to deal with. As always, leave some comments/suggestions!


End file.
